


Knocking Staffs

by Leechbrain



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17098904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leechbrain/pseuds/Leechbrain
Summary: a monk and a druid walk into a forest...





	Knocking Staffs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celaenos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celaenos/gifts).



> thank you for giving me the opportunity to draw some marisha flirting with herself! also all of your requests were great, and it was hard to choose, but i figured i'd go with what i thought there'd be less of out there, always gotta bring in more stuff for the rarepairs. and also i just really wanted to! i did some sketches before i did one i felt was fitting to make into a full colour drawing, but i figured i'd put my other sketches in as well as a bonus. while drawing i was thinking about this as the "keyleth join the mighty nein for a mission" prompt, but i suppose it could really be anything you want! either way, i hope you like em, and merry critmas!

  
  



End file.
